1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for lifting an element of a hinged structure. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for attachment to a toilet seat that can enable a person to lift the seat without touching the seat, lid, or toilet bowl with the person's hands.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The use of lifting devices for hinged devices such as toilet seats is known in the prior art. In our society, people are very sensitive to sanitary issues, such as the transmission of germs that can occur when touching surfaces that have recently been touched by another person. This is especially true in the case of toilet seats in public bathroom facilities, such as in places of business and on airplanes. It is quite common these days for an individual to lift a toilet seat in a public facility to examine underneath the seat before using it.
Known devices have a number of common characteristics. Such devices are generally unsightly and can cause safety problems, such as injury to the person when impacting them. Also, these known devices can cause tearing and tangling of clothing articles because of their location. Another problem inherent in many of such devices is that they cannot easily be operated by children, elderly people, or people having physical limitations.
Another problem with some of the prior art devices is that they are not integral with a toilet seat, so one would have to carry such a device when using a toilet in a public facility. Having to do so is very inconvenient, and an individual boarding an airplane may have difficulty bringing such a device through a security checkpoint prior to boarding the airplane.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,799 (Beelart, Jr.). Beelart, Jr., discloses a portable handle having a jaw member that can be attached to a toilet seat when a person wishes to lift it. The Beelart device is not integral with the toilet seat and is not easily operable by elderly or very young persons.
Another known prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,267 (Davis). Davis discloses a hinged handle that is attached in a fixed position to the underside of the toilet seat. The handle is pivotable and may be secured in a downward orientation when not in use. The device is best used when mounted near the front of the toilet. The device therefore does present a possible tearing or tangling hazard to clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,889 (Jamison) discloses a handle affixed to the underside of a toilet seat near the forward portion of the seat. The handle can be latched to a retention strap mounted on the side of the toilet when the seat is in the upward position. When the toilet seat is in its down position, the Jamison device presents a tearing and tangling hazard to clothes, and is not easily operated by elderly or very young persons.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,258 (Derouin) discloses a toilet seat-lifting handle fixed to the underside of a toilet seat near the forward part of the seat. The handle provides the ability to apply scented materials to the area around the bowl. The handle can be rotated into a number of orientations. Its position near the front of the toilet presents a tearing and tangling hazard to clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,876 (Simonds) provides a portable clip-on handle that grips the top and bottom portions of a toilet seats. The device is not integral with the toilet seat and so must be carried into public bathroom facilities by a user. It also appears that the force that must be applied to the device for use would make it difficult for elderly and very young persons to operate.
There is therefore a need for a lifting device that is integral with the hinged structure.
There is also a need for a lifting device that is easy for people of all ages and physical conditions to operate.
There also exists a need for a lifting device that does not present a tearing and tangling hazard to clothing.
None of the known prior art devices, either singularly or in combination, are able to provide all of the features described above.